Like A Zombie
by Thewi Choi
Summary: Siwon kembali terpuruk dalam kenyataan kekasihnya yang meninggal bunuh diri setahun lalu. Benarkah namja manis yang ditemuinya ini adalah kekasihnya dulu? Bukankah Siwon sudah melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kekasih manisnya itu jatuh dari ketinggian dan meregang nyawa tepat didepannya? Tubuh yang mati itu hidup lagi dalam ingatan yang baru. YAOI! WonSung! KyuSung! KyuMin!


**Title :** Like a Zombie

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Kyusung, WonSung / Yewon. Kyumin.

**Genre** : Sci-Fi, Romance, Hurt, Angst!

**Warning **: YAOI! TYPO! Fail Ending!

**Rating** : T

**Summary** : Siwon kembali terpuruk dalam kenyataan kekasihnya yang meninggal bunuh diri setahun lalu. Benarkah namja manis yang ditemuinya ini adalah kekasihnya dulu? Bukankah Siwon sudah melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kekasih manisnya itu jatuh dari ketinggian dan meregang nyawa tepat didepannya? Tubuh yang mati itu hidup lagi dalam ingatan yang baru. YAOI! WonSung! KyuSung! KyuMin!

Seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi dan atletis keluar dari mobil fordnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tas punggung hitamnya tersampir tidak sempurna dibahu kirinya.  
Sedikit berlari kecil ketika memasuki dihalaman kampusnya.  
Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia sampai di gedung kampusnya. Sesekali dia melihat jam yang ada ditangannya. Sial, dia benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk hari ini.  
**.**

**Braaaakggh!**  
.

Terdengar debaman keras. Kakinya berhenti mendadak saat sesuatu jatuh dari atas gedungnya tepat beberapa meter didepannya. Bukan sesuatu, tapi seseorang. Darah kental mengalir dari tubuh itu.  
Pekikan nyaring terdengar dari beberapa mahasiswa yang melihat langsung kejadian tragis tersebut. Dengan gemetar namja itu mendekati tubuh yang tergolek itu.  
Dia mengenal perawakan namja yang bunuh diri ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

'Jangan orang itu. Aku mohon'  
Matanya membulat saat menyadari orang jatuh itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Matanya kosong memandang tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan darah yang mengalir dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.  
Kakinya tak dapat bergerak. Semua terasa kaku.  
Kekasihnya bunuh diri.

"Like A Zombie"© 2012 by Thewi Choi

Bebauan khas bahan kimia menguar kuat diruangan besar yang dipenuhi tabung-tabung besar itu. Hanya terdengar bunyi gelembung-gelembung gas yang bermunculan digelas-gelas berisi cairan bewarna-warni dipojok ruangan.

Asap-asap aneh bermunculan diujung-ujung tabung elmeniyer yang diletakkan disebuah pendingin bersuhu minus.

Kyuhyun menatap layar monitor didepannya dengan wajah serius. Sama sekali dia tak mengindahkan jas laboratoriumnya sudah kumal karena sudah berhari-hari dia tidak keluar dari ruangan pengap tanpa jendela itu.

Sekali-kali dia berdecak saat matanya menangkap statistik aneh dari layar monitornya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah bergerak diantara panel-panel yang terlihat rumit tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Dan sebuah senyum terkembang saat sebuah tulisan berwarna hijau mendominasi monitornya.

"Sebentar lagi..." desahnya dengan wajah puas.

.

.

.

Langit biru membentang disebuah tanah lapang yang diselimuti rerumputan hijau.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tersenyum menatap sebuah batu besar yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah pigura seorang namja berpipi chuby.  
Sebuah nisan yang diatasnya bertuliskan nama 'Kim Jong Woon'.

Siwon –nama pria itu- tersenyum lalu berjongkok lalu meletakkan karangan bunga didipan makam batu tersebut. Telapak tangannya perlahan terulur mengelus figur di nisan itu dengan sayang. Figur kekasihnya yang sudah mati.

"Tak terasa sudah setahun. Apa kabarmu, baby?"

.

.

.

Sungmin berlarian disebuah lorong panjang yang seluruhnya ditutupi baja metalic. Dentuman sepatunya terdengar menggema ditempat yang kecil itu. Tangan mungilnya mengenggam erat map berisi hasil risetnya pagi ini. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir dibibir merahnya.

Akhirnya namja mungil itu sampai disebuah pintu besar. Dengan wajah tak sabaran dia memasukkan kata sandi yang sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa.

"Kyuhyun!" Panggilnya dengan suara kencang. Matanya liar meneliti setiap sudut ruangan. Dan berakhir pada seorang namja dengan wajah kusut yang sedang tenggelam dibalik sebuah meja pengontrol.

"Kyuhyun, aku menemukannya!" Pekik Sungmin sembari berlari kecil kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh cepat lalu berdiri menyongsong Sungmin.

"Akhirnya.. –" Sungmin menunjukkan map biru yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kyuhyun melototkan matanya lalu segera merebut map itu dari tangan Sungmin. Dengan tergesa di membaca tulisan-tulisan rumit yang ada disana.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin tersenyum getir melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun. Tak bisakah dia sedikit menghargai pengorbanannya. Setidaknya tersenyumlah untuknya walau hanya senyum palsu. Tahukah sungguh sangat menyakitkan saat kita berjuang untuk orang bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran kita.

"Ku –kurasa kali ini akan berhasil" Lirih Sungmin sambil mengigit bibirnya. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya saat membaca ulang hasil penemuan Sungmin.

"Great! Ini pasti akan berhasil!" gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil meletakkan map itu pada meja terdekat. Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah tabung besar yang menjadi pusat ruangan itu. Tabung berdiameter satu meter yang didalamnya terdapat tubuh polos yang tenggelam didalam cairan berwarna biru bening.

Telapak tangan Kyuhyun terulur lembut, merapatkannya pada permukaan tabung yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus saat memperhatikan raut polos yang masih setia memejamkan matanya itu. Namja berambut redwine, bibir merah, kulit putih bersih. Semuanya masih sama sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Yesungie, hiduplah lagi untukku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup sisi tabung kaca itu lembut.

Sungmin menunduk dalam-dalam sambil mencengkram dadanya. Rasa sesak perlahan menggoroti dirinya.

.

.

.

Siwon menyusuri jalan pinggir kota itu dengan langkah yang agak diseret. Sesekali dia menghela nafasnya. Menatap permukaan jalanan yang dipenuhi batuan kecil.

Diapun berhenti ketika melewati sebuah pohon maehwa yang ada dipinggir jalan. Siwon perlahan mendekati pohon itu, lalu mengelus batang pohon yang tertoreh sesuatu. Mengelusnya lembut sambil tersenyum getir.

**Flashback-**

"Baby, apa yang kau lakukan heoh?" kata Siwon sambil terus mencoba mengintip apa yang dilakukan namja manis yang kini memunggunginya itu.

"Aku mengukir nama kita"jawab Jongwoon polos. Tangan mungilnya terus saja bekerja tanpa memperhatikan sang lawan bicara. Menorehkan sebuah kalimat dibatang pohon maehwa dengan sebuah cutter kecil yang dibelinya dipinggir jalan.

Siwon terkekeh saat matanya membaca deretan kata yang dengan susah payah diukir Jongwoon.

" Jongwon Siwon Forever?" Ujar Siwon membaca apa yang ditulis oleh Jongwoon. Jongwoon tersenyum lebar kearah Siwon. Membuat matanya menyipit membentuk sabit.

"Forever!" ulang Jongwoon semangat. Siwon tertawa pelan sambil mengecup kening Jongwoon sekilas.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" bentak seorang namja berseragam yang tiba-tiba saja ada dibelakang mereka. Siwon dan Jongwoon berpandangan lalu segera melarikan diri sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Dasar anak muda! Sudah kubilang jangan mengukir yang aneh-aneh dipohon! Merusak pemandangan saja" gerutu namja bertubuh tambun itu.

"Mian pamaaan...!" pekik Jongwoon sambil terus berlari bersama Siwon. Terdengar cekikikan puas dari keduanya setelah berhasil membuat penjaga taman itu kesal.

**Flashback End-**

Sekali lagi Siwon tersenyum nanar. Tulisan itu masih ada. Tulisan itu masih jelas dibaca.

"Jongwoon Siwon forever" ulang Siwon.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap penuh harap pada namja manis yang tengah berbaring lemah disebuah ranjang besi. Setelah setahun namja yang dipanggilnya Yesung itu terkurung dalam tabung kaca, ini kali pertama Kyuhyun membebaskan tubuh tak bernafas itu dari kungkungan cairan biru bening yang dibuatnya secara khusus.

Terlihat selang-selang aneh menjuntai dari setiap sendi-sendi tubuh Yesung.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan itu pelan sambil terus berharap Yesung membuka mata lagi. Mengecup punggung tangan yang pucat itu penuh kasih sayang.

Sampai akhirnya mata itu bergerak. Dengan agak lambat kelopak mata Yesung membuka.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah seketika, dengan sedikit tergesa Kyuhyun bangkit lalu mengelus wajah manis yang masih dingin itu.  
"Yesungie? Yesungie Hyung!" gumam Kyuhyun berkali-kali.

.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan saja..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus menuntun Yesung yang melangkah dengan tertatih-tatih. Kekakuan tubuh Yesung masih tampak jelas dalam setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya. Tentu saja, gerakan-gerakan itu sulit bagi Yesung yang hampir satu tahun tak meregangkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya.

Yesung meringis saat sendi lututnya terasa ngilu. Kyuhyun segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu.

"Sudah cukup latihannya. Istirahatlah..." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut lalu mengecup bibir Yesung sayang. Yesung hanya diam dengan raut wajah kosong. Sejak dia bisa 'bangkit' pasca percobaan Kyuhyun, Yesung samasekali tak bisa berekspresi layaknya manusia biasa lain. Dia hanyalah makhluk hasil percobaan ilmuan gila, tentu dia tidak sempurna.

"Tidak"lirih Yesung sambil menggenggam kemeja depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menaikkan sedikit alisnya.  
"Kau tidak mau istirahat, Hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Yesung menggeleng dengan wajah datar.

"Lalu kau mau apa hm?" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari meletakkan tubuh mungil itu disebuah kursi roda yang ada dipojok ruangan. Yesung mengerakkan kepalanya dengan gerakan kaku. Menatap jendela yang terbuka, menampakkan sedikit aktifitas luar yang sibuk.

"Kau pasti rindu dunia luar ya Hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk leher Yesung dari belakang.

Yesung masih menatap kosong keluar jendela itu tanpa ada niat melakukan pergerakan lain.

"Kyu, ajaklah Yesung Hyung jalan-jalan sebentar"tegur Sungmin yang tiba-tiba muncul membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas air putih. Kyuhyun agak ragu sejenak. Sungmin menggeleng pelan lalu segera berjongkok didepan Yesung.

"Minum ini dulu, Hyung" ujar Sungmin sambil meminumkan sebuah kaplet berwarna putih pada Yesung. Obat yang dibuat Kyuhyun setelah hampir satu tahun bergulat dengan ruangan pengap yang disebut laboratorium.

Tanpa ada sahutan, Yesung langsung saja menelan apa yang diberikan Sungmin. Wajahnya terus saja menatap kosong kedepan, seakan tak menganggap kehadiran Sungmin didepannya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lesu melihat keadaan Yesung.

.

.

.

"Hyaaaaah..." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil terus tiduran dipaha Yesung.

Cuaca hari ini benar-benar bagus. Tidak salah dia mengajak Yesung untuk piknik setelah sekian lama. Burung-burung berkicauan diranting-ranting pohon menambah suasana indah disana.

Yesung menatap sepasang burung kenari yang berlompat-lompatan didahan tak jauh dari tempatnya menggelar karpet piknik. Caramel matanya yang redup seakan tak berkedip memandang dua makhluk bersayap indah itu.

"Yesungie, apa kau senang?" Desah Kyuhyun sambil terus tersenyum. Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangan rambut redwinenya lembut.

Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar melihat Yesung yang sepertinya menikmati suasana itu. Perlahan tangan pucat Kyuhyun terulur menggapai pipi chubby Yesung. Memandangnya dari bawah karena Kyuhyun samasekali tak mau beranjak dari paha milik Yesung.

"Saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Yesung perlahan membuka matanya. Lagi-lagi menampakkan kekosongan pada pandangannya.

"Air" gumam Yesung pelan. Kyuhyun segera duduk bersila mendengar kata tunggal dari Yesung.

"Kau haus?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangguk kaku dengan wajah datar. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut surai Yesung.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengecup lembut bibir merah Yesung.

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Yesung duduk terdiam. Kepalanya bergerak kaku memandang pepohonan yang mengelilingi taman itu. Perlahan Yesung bangkit, lalu berjalan menuju salah satu pohon yang ada disana. Walau Yesung agak menyeret kakinya karena memang dia belum pulih sepenuhnya. Satu bulan latihan pun tidak cukup bagi orang yang sudah 'mati' selama setahun untuk kembali memulihkan tubuhnya.

Yesung menyentuh batang pohon yang ada dihadapannya dengan gerakan kaku. Matanya masih kosong tak menampakkan kefokusan samasekali.

'Jongwoon Siwon forever'

Tulisan itu ada dihadapannya. Dan kini Yesung menatapnya kosong sambil mengelusnya sesekali.

"Jongwoon?" lirih Yesung sambil menunjukkan raut bingung yang samar. Yesung menggeleng pelan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Dan dia pun menemukan seorang namja tinggi yang sedang memandangnya dengan mata melotot. Rangkaian bunga ditangannya jatuh begitu saja saat Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Jong –Jongwoon?" gumamnya terbata. Yesung hanya menampakkan raut datarnya saat namja itu mulai mendekatinya dengan wajah tak percaya.

Langkah Siwon semakin cepat saat jaraknya dengan Yesung semakin menipis. Dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau Jongwoon kan? Kau masih hidup baby!"gumam Siwon sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Tanpa disadarinya air mata sudah membuat jalan dipipinya.

Yesung agak mendorong Siwon menjauh.

"Lepaskan" ujar Yesung dingin. Dengan berat Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Namun kedua tangannya masih bertaut erat dengan tangan mungil Yesung.

"Kau Jongwoon! Sungguhkah?" Siwon terus saja meracau. Yesung menggeleng dengan wajah datar.

"Aku Yesung" ucap Yesung datar. Siwon terdiam namun masih tak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari namja manis itu.

"Tidak. Kau pasti Jongwoon!" Ujar Siwon lagi. Siwon menatap kedalam mata Yesung. Dan yang ditemukannya hanya kehampaan. Bahkan Siwon samasekali tak dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan Yesung. Namja manis didepannya ini bagaikan tak berjiwa.

"Jongwoon siapa?" Tanya Yesung tetap pada raut datarnya. Yesung menghempaskan tangannya yang bertaut pada Siwon. Lalu berbalik dan perlahan berjalan tanpa pandangan mata yang fokus.

"Tidak! Aku yakin! Jongwoon! Kau Jongwoon!" Teriak Siwon seraya mendahului Yesung lalu memegang pundaknya erat. Yesung hanya diam lalu kembali menghempaskan tangan Siwon.  
"Bukan" Ujar Yesung sekali lagi.

"Jang –"

**Buuuaghhhh..!**

Sebuah kepalan tangan tiba-tiba saja meluncur menghantam pipi bagian kanan Siwon dengan keras. Siwon yang tak tahu akan diserang akhirnya terjerembab dengan sudut bibir berdarah.

Terlihatlah seorang namja berambut ikal sedang berdiri tepat didepan Yesung. Tatapan mata yang membunuh terus saja tersorot dari onixnya.

"Jangan pernah mengentuh Yesung ku!" desis namja itu tajam. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat. Siwon perlahan bangkit lalu meludahkan sedikit darah yang merembes dibibirnya.

"Dia kekasihku! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" teriak Kyuhyun keras. Siwon menatap kosong pada Yesung yang kini berlindung dibalik punggung Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau?" gumam Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Aku kekasihnya!"

"Dia Jongwoon.." lirih Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun mendecih. Lalu mencengkram erat kemeja Siwon.

"Dia Yesung. Dia Cho Yesung. Dia kekasihku!" Bentak Kyuhyun keras. Siwon menggeleng putus asa. Disibakkannya tangan Kyuhyun kasar. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Sarat dengan keputus asaan.

Air mata kesedihan perlahan turun dari obsidian matanya. Dia sungguh berharap namja manis yang berwajah datar itu adalah Jongwoonnya. Namun harapan itu sia-sia saat kenyataan sungguh tak berpihak padanya.  
Bodohnya dia. Seharusnya dia sadar Jongwoon sudah mati. Bukankah dia melihat sendiri peti mati yang berisi tubuh mungil itu dibenamkan dibawah tanah.

Dia masih tak bisa benar-benar menerima bahwa Jongwoonnya sudah mati setahun yang lalu. Siwon menunduk sambil terisak lalu berbalik memunggungi Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Melangkahkan kakinya gontai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yesung masih bertahan raut datarnya, tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata turun dari matanya. Yesung agak tersentak. Tangan Yesung perlahan meraba pipinya. Memandang intens jari-jarinya yang kini basah karena setetes air matanya.

Dia hanya diam menatap air yang berasal dari matanya itu. Sungguh dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Airmata itu turun dengan sendirinya tanpa dia tahu penyebabnya. Dia samasekali tak merasakan apapun. Semua terasa kosong.

Kyuhyun masih memandang tajam Siwon yang mulai menjauh dari mereka berdua. Tangannya mengepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Samasekali dia tak bergerak dari tempatnya tadi.

**Flashback_**

"Kyu-ah..." pekik Jongwoon senang sambil berlari kejar menyongsong Kyuhyun. Ruang laboratorium dicampus itu sedikit gaduh saat kaki mungil itu berlarian layaknya anak kecil. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam buku tebalnya menolehkan wajahnya lalu melepas kacamatanya saat Yesung sudah ada didepannya dengan senyum lebar yang sungguh lucu.

"Kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil ikut tersenyum manis. Hal yang jarang ditunjukkannya selain kepada Jongwoon. Jongwoon menggeleng cepat lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat sambil cekikikan. Kyuhyun yang merasa kaget hanya melotot saat tubuh mungil itu menerjang tubuhnya.

"Aku senaaang, Kyu-aah.." Ujar Jongwoon sambil melompat-lompat kecil masih dengan memeluk Kyuhyun. Senyum tulus perlahan terukir dibibir Kyuhyun. Namja yang lebih tua darinya memang selalu bersikap seperti anak-anak. Suka sekali bermanja-manja padanya, padahal Kyuhyun lebih muda darinya. Namun itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun menyukai Jongwoon. Tidak, tepatnya dia mencintai Jongwoon. Sunbae yang wajahnya lebih imut dari siapapun.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang Hyung-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus surai Jongwoon lembut.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Siwon!" pekiknya girang. Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelusi rambut Jongwoon.

"A –apa?" Jongwoon mengangguk lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh Jongwoon. Dia takkan membiarkan Jongwoon melihat wajahnya saat ini. Wajah yang sungguh kosong dan hampa. Dia patah hati.

Jongwoon tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Baginya pelukan Kyuhyun ini tak lebih dari sebuah pelukan selamat karena akhirnya dia menemukan pasangannya.

"Dia Hoobaeku di tempat kursus. Dia baik sekali Kyu-ah. Kau harus bertemu dengannya nanti" ujar Jongwoon riang.

"Ne, Yesung Hyung" lirih Kyuhyun pelan. Yesung terkikik.

"Karena aku sedang senang. Kali ini aku takkan memarahimu karena memanggilku Yesung. Hihihi..."

**Flashback End_**

.

.

.

Siwon meringkuk disamping ranjangnya. Membiarkan wajah kusutnya tersembunyi diantara dua lututnya.

Wajahnya sudah sembab oleh air matanya sendiri. Dipandangnya lagi sebuah kalung berliontin kura-kura yang tergeletak dilantai tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

Masih lekang diingatannya tragedi setahun yang lalu. Tragedi yang membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya.

Jongwoon, kekasihnya bunuh diri.

Namja manis itu melompat dari lantai lima gedung kampusnya. Bahkan dengan matanya sendiri dia melihat namja manis itu jatuh dari ketinggian lalu terhempas dijalan beton itu. Seakan kejadian itu terjadi kemarin, dia masih ingat saat tubuh mungil itu menghantam beton. Bunyi demaman keras terdengar nyaring itu seakan tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Wajah berlumur darah yang sudah tak bernyawa itu seakan menghantuinya setiap saat.

Sampai sekarang dia masih saja menyalahkan dirinya atas matinya Yesung. Seandainya dia bisa lebih peka. Mungkin dia bisa mencegah keputusan nekat kekasihnya itu.  
Bagaimana bisa setelah tiga tahun berpacaran dia tidak bisa merasakan tekanan batin Yesung atas semua pekerjaannya sebagai peneliti.

Sekali lagi Siwon meremas rambutnya kasar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat tangisan pilu itu terdengar lagi.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh tak bosan-bosan Kyuhyun menanyakan itu pada Yesung sejak pertemuannya dengan Siwon tadi siang. Yesung yang duduk disofa laboratorium itu hanya menggangguk pelan.

"Sungguhkah?" Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Yesung masih menggangguk dengan wajah kosong sebagai jawabannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega.

Sungguh dia sangat berharap namja manis dihadapannya ini tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kekasihnya dulu. Memang setelah Yesung bisa 'sadar' kembali namja manis itu tidak mengingat apapun.

"Hyung, kau adalah kekasihku. Hanya itu yang perlu kau ingat. Ara?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu lembut. Yesung hanya diam dengan wajah kosong seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Kyu, Somaan-nim memanggilmu" panggil Sungmin yang tiba-tiba melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu yang ada dipojok ruangan. Kyuhyun menoleh lalu mengangguk singkat.

Kyuhyun menunduk lalu mengecup kening Yesung lembut.

"Aku pergi sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana ne" Yesung menggangguk sekali lalu kembali pada kegiatan awalnya. Memandang kosong vas bunga yang ada didepannya.

Sungmin perlahan mendekati Yesung lalu duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Hyung" panggil Sungmin. Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin tersenyum tipis padanya.

Sejenak Yesung merasa blank. Ada semacam perasaan aneh saat dia melihat wajah Sungmin dari dekat. Rasa itu sangat menyesakkan. Dan lagi-lagi dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung mau jalan-jalan sebentar denganku?" ujar Sungmin ramah.

.

.

.

Siwon menuang kopi hitam itu dengan wajah yang masih kusut. Wajahnya yang pucat itu membuat bos pemilik tempat Siwon bekerja khawatir.

"Siwonie, lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Wajahmu terlihat kacau" tegur bos Siwon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Siwon.

"Tidak bos. Aku tidak apa" balas Siwon singkat sambil terus menuang kopi pesanan dari pelanggan. Pria bertubuh tambun itu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Sejak kematian kakasihnya Siwon pun selalu mencoba menyibukkan diri. Dan ini adalah salah satu pelampiasannya. Menjadi seorang pelayan dicaffe ternama padahal dia adalah pewaris perusahaan terkenal. Siwon hanya mencoba mengalihkan semua pikirannya dari Jongwoon.

"Setidaknya senyumlah sedikit. Nanti pelanggan pada kabur loh" sahut salah satu namja lain yang kebetulan melewati Siwon sambil membawa baki berisi kue kecil. Siwon terkekeh mencoba merilekskan wajahnya yang terasa tegang. Dan mereka pun kembali pada posisinya masing-masing saat dirasa Siwon sudah bisa lebih santai.

Siwon kembali sibuk dengan mesin pembuat kopi didepannya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Moccacino –satu" Siwon menolehkan wajahnya cepat. Suara ini. Dia sangat mengenalnya. Seketika matanya membulat ketika dia menemukan seorang namja manis sedang memandang datar sebuah papan menu yang tertempel tak jauh dari sana. Namja manis yang selalu ada dipikirannya. Yesung.

Siwon diam. Untuk seperkian detik Siwon tak dapat menggunakan otaknya dengan baik. Dia hanya terpaku pada namja didepannya.

Tanpa bicara lagi Yesung segera mengambil tempat duduk dipojok dekat etalase kaca. Mata kosongnya memandang pemandangan jalan yang terlihat ramai karena lalu lalang pejalan kaki.

Siwon masih saja tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari Yesung sampai Bosnya menegurnya.

"Siwon-ah, ada apa? Cepat buatkan pesanannya" Siwon tergagap. Dengan wajah yang blank Siwon pun langsung membuatkan pesanan Yesung. Sesekali dia melirik Yesung dengan ekor matanya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarkannya" ujar Siwon ketika seorang waitres ingin mengambil alih cangkir yang berisi Moccacino pesanan Yesung.

Siwon berjalan dengan gugup sambil membawa baki berisi secangkir moccacino untuk Yesung. Gugup? Yah, Perasaan yang dirindukannya. Perasaan yang selalu muncul jika berdekatan dengan Jongwoonnya dulu.

Saat Siwon sudah ada disamping meja Yesung, namja manis itu masih nampak tenggelam memandangi orang-orang diluar elatase.

Yesung menoleh ketika dia mendengar suara derakkan cangkir dengan meja yang didepannya beradu. Yesung menatap datar namja yang mengantarkan pesanannnya. Jangan tanyakan Siwon karena dia sekarang kembali terpaku pada wajah yang mirip dengan kekasihnya itu.

**TBC...**

Heooh..., apa kabar? Udah setahun deh kayaknya baru nongol gue.  
Sekali lagi maaf ya. Sebenarnya ini ff lama banget. Cuma baru bisa ngepost sekarang Sekalian saya mau minta maaf ya, buat temen-temen yang ngetagin ff kesaya di fb. Saia bener-bener ga bisa baca, Saya ga bisa janjiin macem-macem karena saya ga mau nge PHP temen-temen dunia maya. :* (cipok atu-atu)

Kalo ada temen-temen dari fb yang baca, tolong sampein maaf saya ya ama yang udah cape" ngetag ffnya. Saya kayak ga punya muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengan temen-temen sesama author.  
Fb saya aja udah ga pernah lagi bikin status. Saya bener-bener maluuu... Maafin yaah...

Maaf kebanyakan bacot. Hehe  
Yang berkenan silahkan koment.

Sekalian kunjungin blog saya, Thewi Cloudself wordpress. Ato ga search Thewi choi di google, entar ada kok blog saya. XD biasalaah, disana udah selangkah lebih maju. XD

^-^Dwi Kurnia Sari aka Choi Ye Ri(Thewi)


End file.
